Reunity
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Dawn and Barry have not seen each other in 10 years and they finally meet again at the Twinleaf Festival. However, they start to have feelings for each other... One-shot.


**A/N Hey all! Thanks for reading my story! It's my first Pokémon fan fiction story and my first one-shot too so please take it easy on me. Anyway, here's a Dawn/Barry story because I love this pairing! Twinleafshipping all the way! **

**Enjoy!**

10 long years had passed since Dawn and Barry has seen each other. They just had been so busy with their lives and now at the last day of the Twinleaf Festival, they are finally reunited.

"Hi Barry!" Dawn said as she spotted her blonde childhood friend.

"Hi, Dawn. Wow, you've really grown up from the last time I saw you," Barry replied. Dawn had long straight hair and she wore an intricately-designed blue and pink dress.

"Thanks. You too," Dawn said. Barry's hair was the same but he wore his father's long green coat on top of his usual white and orange striped shirt, and his trademark scarf.

"So what have you been doing in the past 10 years?" Barry asked as he made his way to the battle field where the Pokémon battles were.

"I'm top co-coordinator like my mother and, as you know, I'm hosting this year's festival! What about you?"

"Well, let's just say it's a repeat of the Twinleaf Festival 10 years ago. I followed in the footsteps of my father and I'm in the battle frontier. Just call me Tower Tycoon the second!" Barry said, punching the air above him.

"Well, we'll see how good you are in the battlefield later," Dawn winked as she took her place at the centre of the field, holding a microphone.

One by one, challenger after challenger defeated each other and the winner had to fight Barry. She wasn't that good and Barry easily defeated her.

Soon, it was night and Dawn and Barry had fun, reminiscing the old memories.

"Hey, Barry, the last song is about to play. Isn't it your cue to sing?" Dawn asked.

Barry stood up and thought about it for a second. "Hmm… you know what, Dawn? I think I'd rather spend this song dancing. May I?" he asked politely as he held out his hand for Dawn.

She turned a bright shade of pink and looked down. "I'd be honoured," she said, taking his hand and standing up. "You know, Barry, you've changed a lot. You're so mature now."

Barry chuckled. "Wow, really? Thanks.

The two of them made their way to the dance floor and the final song started. As if it was fate, it was a slow song and the pair danced, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, this is… awkward," Dawn stated.

"Oh…" Barry's face fell. "Then maybe we should stop."

"No! I mean, it's awkward in a nice way. Not a bad kind of awkward," she assured him.

Barry smiled and the two continued dancing. However, the song ended way too soon and they had to leave.

"I suppose I should go. Thanks for the dance. It was nice," Barry said with a small smile and started walking away.

"Barry, wait!" he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Could you please… walk me home?" Dawn asked hopefully.

His face lit up as he grinned from ear to ear. "It would be my pleasure," he replied. Dawn smiled in reply and she ran to catch up with him and linked her arm with his.

The walk to Dawn's house was in silence as the two kept stealing glances at each other. Soon, they arrived at her porch.

"Thanks for walking me home, Barry," Dawn smiled, her face starting to turn pink.

"Oh, please, don't mention it," Barry said modestly as he, too, started blushing. Dawn smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she disappeared into her house, deserting a stunned and very red blonde.

As soon as realization took him, he grinned wildly and walked home, a huge smile plastered across his face.

At sunrise, Barry woke up. (A childhood habit as he was always in a rush then.) He yawned before he remembered the previous night and the grin returned to his face. He got ready for the day and started his journey to Dawn's house. He shut his eyes as he walked, memories of the previous night flooding the darkness of his closed eyes. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" he growled, annoyed.

"Sorry, my fault," a familiar chirpy voice said. "Oh, Barry, hi!"

"Oh, hi! I was just on my way to your house, Dawn," he replied, grinning madly as his face started reddening.

"Cool. What did you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"I mean, you must have wanted to come to my house for something, right?"

"Yeah... I... err... about last night..." he stopped and looked at Dawn.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I probably made you feel pretty awkward, huh?"

"A bit, but I gave it a lot of thought last night and..." he trailed off and mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry, Barry, I didn't quite hear that."

"I said that I like you and might even love you, okay?" he cried agitatedly and ran off.

"Barry, wait!" Dawn protested as she ran after him. The chase went on for several minutes and they ran to the park before she tackled him and the two were sprawled on the grass, panting heavily.

"Look at us, 20 years old and still running around like we're kids," Dawn chuckled.

Barry also allowed himself some laughter but his face soon changed to a serious one. "So, Dawn, what do you want? Why did you chase after me?"

"I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you... the same thing you told me," she admitted, looking down as her cheeks grew hot.

Barry blinked twice before he smiled. "Hey, Dawn, I can stay for a couple more days before I go back to the battle frontier. So, you wanna go out sometime? Grab a cup of coffee, maybe?"

Dawn looked up and the two looked into each others' eyes, deep in love. "I think I'd like that," Dawn replied, inching closer to Barry.

The two, now millimeters apart, were blushing like crazy as they continued to stare into each others' eyes.

"I love you," Dawn said.

Barry hardly had enough time to react before their lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss and both of them closed their eyes. Dawn's hands flew to Barry's head and they played with his messy blonde hair while Barry wrapped his arms around her. The kiss seemed to last forever, both of them cherishing the moment. However, a person's lungs can hold only so much air as the two broke away, inhaling the oxygen.

"Wow," was the only thing Barry was able to say as he fully realised what just happened.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed as her hand inched its way to Barry and held his. Barry looked at her with pure love and she returned the look.

"So, how about that cup of coffee I mentioned just now?" Barry asked, lifting his elbow up to let Dawn link her arm with his own.

"Sounds great," Dawn replied as the two made their way to a coffee shop to have their first date together.

_~FIN_

**A/N And so this ends my very first Pokémon one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review whether you like it or not! :) Thanks for reading!**

**~DBT**


End file.
